Tina: The Untold Story
by Seymour Butz
Summary: Sequel to last year's "Cold Hard Cash", depicting the three unimaginable years Jeanette faced that turned her from the sweet, practical chipette, into the seductive, mysterious prostitute named Tina. Mature readers only.
1. The Newest Arrival

Tina: The Untold Story - Chapter One "The Newest Arrival"

It started out as a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that soon escalated to unimaginable proportions for six young chipmunks. One in particular.

It started when the middle man working for a drug cartel in southern California tried to ditch his hot money on the doorstep of the Seville family. Alvin found the money, and claimed finder's keepers, but when his secret was revealed, he suckered Jeanette Miller into hiding the money for him. His reasoning that since Jeanette is easily manipulated, and absent minded, that she would be stupid enough to comply. She reluctantly agreed to hide the money. When the original drug dealers attempted to retrieve their money, the chipmunks and the chipettes got caught in the middle of the mayhem. Unfortunately, since Jeanette had been 'entrusted' with the money, the drug dealers took it upon themselves to see that she repaid them one way, or another. Fearing for her life, Jeanette begged to work off her 'debt' to the drug dealers, hoping that they would put her to work somehow, either in the cartel, or doing other odd jobs, to pay off the fine. The drug dealers had other ideas. They'd get their money back, simply by selling her to an acquaintance, who runs a whorehouse in a disclosed location. For three years, the young chipette had been brainwashed, and transformed from Jeanette to Tina, until she unwittingly let herself be saved by her own big sister, and with the aid of a psychiatrist, she was able to return to the frame of mind she once thought was lost forever, with the simple snap of a finger. While her life was certainly rocky from that moment on, there was more to the story of those three years that meets the eyes.

This is the untold story of Jeanette "Tina" Miller.

Jeanette had wished her life would just end. Take me now. She kept praying in her mind. Please, lord, just take me now. If she thought be violated by a pair of drug dealers was bad enough, she couldn't even imagine what she was in for, after they had sold her to an acquaintance of their's. Mr. Thompson drove through the desert that fateful night, keeping the radio in his car blarring so loud, Jeanette was sure her delicate hearing would be damaged goods. Jeanette kept peering out of the corner of her eyes, making mental note of Mr. Thompson's appearance. If she could get out of this alive, she could give his description, and those of the drug dealers, to the police, and hopefully, if people recognize them by their composite sketches, they could be identified, and convicted. If only she could make a break for it. After some time had passed, Jeanette noticed that the scenary outside was become more digenous with foliage. She could make a break for it here, she thought. Even though Mr. Thompson probably knew these woods like the hair on his head, there was still a chance that Jeanette could lose him in the foliage, and slip away. It was a chance she was willing to take. She slowly reached for the handle on her door, but when she pulled the handle to open it, it broke off in her hand.

"I'm toast..." Jeanette mumbled, as she stared hopelessly at the handle in her hand, as she was now trapped inside the car.

After a long while, Jeanette saw a large house in the distance. The house appeared to be surrounded by a large, rickety, wooden fence. Mr. Thompson pulled the car into the carport, and promptly shut off the engine.

"I gotta gun in my jacket," he told Jeanette, "if you try anything stupid, I'ma shoot that pretty lil' head of your's clear off that pretty lil' neck of your's. Got it?!"

Jeanette timidly nodded.

After Mr. Thompson shut his car off, he hopped out, and raced around to yank Jeanette out of her seat.

Now's my chance, Jeanette thought, I can make a break for it... go! Go! But Jeanette was too afraid to make a voluntary move, which is why she was forced into the large house. Down the long hallway they trudged, and Jeanette stiffled a whimper, behind closed doors, she could hear all sorts of moaning, groaning, and sounds of excitement coming from men, while at the same time, she heard a few cries and yelps coming from girls. Mr. Thompson brought Jeanette into a large room, that was furnished like a home office, his boss was sitting at his desk, going over the numbers for the month, when his associate presented him with Jeanette.

"Here's the new recruit we got from our friends." Mr. Thompson said, as he shoved Jeanette closer to the desk.

The Boss, who went exactly by that name, and that name only, broke from his work, to look over the trembling, young chipette standing before him. "This is the best they could do?"

"Yeah, I know," Mr. Thompson added, "I was disappointed in them too."

The Boss continued looking over Jeanette, "she won't last a minute in this organization."

Somehow, Jeanette calmed down, hoping that meant they were so disappointed in her, that they would set her free. Jeanette suddenly was able to see just a glimmer of home.

"But," the Boss continued, "I suppose we can whip her into shape after awhile."

Jeanette's heart immediately sank into her stomach.

"So, you want her to go to D block?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"That's just about the only place she'll be of any use." The Boss said.

"Alright, come on..." Mr. Thompson ordered, as he grabbed Jeanette's arm, and yanked her out of the room.

As it turns out, D block was for discount prostitutes. The were girls, who were generally like Jeanette in the given situation - either newly recruited, and/or considerably unappealing compared to the more valueable girls in the operation. Unlike the rest of the operation, D block was first come, first serve, there were no choices made in D block, customers had to put up with whoever was currently available. Jeanette learned this quickly, when she was brought to D block's director, Lori. Lori was about the most valueable girl in the entire operation, and when she had proven herself worthy, she was promoting from prostitution, to be on staff at the operation.

"What in the world is this?" Lori asked, when she saw Jeanette.

"New girl." Mr. Thompson said.

Lori snickered. "Where'd you find her? Or did she escape from the science lab?"

"Associates of our's sold her to us," Mr. Thompson barked, "she was the best they could do."

"Your kidding." Lori said.

"Nope." Mr. Thompson said, releasing Jeanette from his grip.

"Name?" Lori asked.

Jeanette hesistated, until Mr. Thompson smack the back of her head.

"What's your name, kid?" Lori asked.

"J-J-Jeanette..." she responded.

Lori then pulled out a sticker with a large 32 on it, and stuck it to the front of Jeanette's sweater. "Here. Sit down, and shut up."

Mr. Thompson left the room, while Jeanette was pointed to an empty cot at the other end of D block. Lori then went back to her clipboard, looking over what rooms down the hallway were currently available for the customers who had arrived, and were waiting.

"23! 24! 25! 26!" Lori yelled, as the girls with those numbers on their chests reluctantly approached their customers, who were given the corresponding numbers, while Lori handed the customers the keys to the rooms they would be using.

Jeanette was frightened even moreso now, even though she realized what she was getting into, the thought of the idea had finally started to sink in, as she slipped off of her cot, and hid underneath it. She must have lost track of time, because Jeanette suddenly felt herself tense up, she heard the next call.

"Number 32! Where are you?!" Lori yelled.

Jeanette couldn't breath. She couldn't even move. Lori marched over to the cot where 32 had been assigned to, but when she saw it was empty, she sighed, as she got down on her hands and knees, and saw the frightened 32, cowering under the bunk.

"You realize how many numbers have tried to pull this same stunt, and it didn't work?" Lori asked Jeanette. Jeanette was forced from underneath the cot, as Lori quickly gave Jeanette a purple nurple. "That's for insobordonation! Keep it up, and you'll see what happens!"

Jeanette was lead to her waiting customer, who frowned at the sight of the nerdy girl he was presented with. Nonetheless, he was given his key, and took Jeanette down the hallway of the wing of D block, where they went inside their room, and the door was locked behind them. Hours later, after having been subjected to three different men, one after another, Jeanette curled up on her cot, in the fetal position. Desperately wanting to bathe, and wash away the filth that had overcome her. Lori cruised down the aisle of D block, but when she glanced at Jeanette on her cot, all she could do was sigh, and shake her head. Number 32 won't survive in a career like this. 


	2. Escape Proof

"Tina: The Untold Story" Chapter Two - Escape Proof

"Up, Number 32, up!" Lori, director of D block, instructed, "you can't sleep whenever you want to, you know! Now up! Your next customer is here."

Jeanette sighed, as her customer took hold of her, and went down to the vacant room, down the wing of D block. Moments later, Lori was bringing in the income into the Boss's office.

"... And here's $300 from that new girl..." Lori said.

"That's it?" the Boss asked.

"Yeah..." Lori said, "she is so useless, we might as well just let her go, she's not gonna rake in any dough with her resistance and insobordination."

"No, we can't let her go," Boss said, "business is slow as it is, we need all the girls we can get... besides, if we let her go at this point, she'll talk... the feds'll be on us like flies on cheese."

Lori nodded. Jeanette sat on the edge of the bed, in the room she was currently being used in. She was wrapped in the blanket, like she always was whenever her customers were finished with her. Jeanette wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Look at you..." the customer growled, "curled up in a blankey, crying like a little 2-year-old! I gotta make sure I'm not short on cash next time," the customer said, as he finished dressing himself, "I'd hate to get stuck with a cheap fuck like you again."

When the customer stormed out of the room, Jeanette fell onto the bed, burying her face into the blanket, and sobbing. She was in all kinds of pain... physical pain, mental pain, and emotional pain. She hated this new job of her's so much, and her customers hated that she hated it. The more she resisted, the more abusive they became, and the more abusive they became, the more Jeanette cried, and the more Jeanette cried, the even more abusive the customers became. So much abuse, Jeanette began to long for the old days, where the only physical abuse she had to endure was when Brittany's hormones were raging, and she'd shove her younger sister around. As a matter of fact, being shoved around by Brittany seemed to enticing at the moment. Jeanette sighed, as she longed for not just her older sister, not just her younger sister, but her whole family. And all her friends. Jeanette closed her eyes, and dreamed of her best friend, Simon, being the hero who would rescue her from the whorehouse. Jeanette opened her eyes, and realized then and there that she had to make an escape. By any means necessary. After slipped her clothes back onto her tendered, and bruised body, Jeanette stepped out the room she was used it. She noted the direction she was brought into the house, and decided to make a break for it. Jeanette raced down the wing of D block, where she found the door that would lead her to possible freedom, but it was locked tight, and to make things even stranger, the locks were installed into the door backwards, so that the knobs had to be turned outside. Jeanette had to find someway to pick the locks on the inside, to escape. Desperate, she pulled off her glasses, and bit down on the end of an ear piece, with as much force as she possibly could, leaving imprints into the piece. She inserted the chewed up ear piece into the locks, and twisted with all her persistance.

"Please unlock," she mumbled, "please unlock!"

After a few minutes, Jeanette succeeded in picking the doorknob lock, now all that was left was the deadbolt. With the same amount of hope and persistance, she succeeded in picking the deadbolt. With that, Jeanette replaced her glasses on her face, and ran out the door, without bothering to look back.

"Hey!" A guard yelled, when he spotted the young chipette making a run for it.

Jeanette noticed a board missing in the wooden fence, and figured she would be able to squeeze through it, and slip away, before the guard could nab her. Jeanette stuck her left side through the slat, and tried to slip through, but was unsuccessful, due to her rather large head, not being able to squeeze through. That provided just the right amount of stall, allowing the guard to grab her, and bring her back into the house. The guard then brought Jeanette to the Boss's office.

"What's this?" Boss asked.

"Caught this girl trying to make a break for it." The guard said, as he shoved Jeanette closer to the desk.

"Oh, really?" Boss asked.

In a private quarters in the house, Mr. Thompson held Jeanette's head under the water, filling the bathtub. Mr. Thompson brings Jeanette head out of the water, long enough for her to let out one cough, before he shoves her head back under the water. Boss taked a look at his fancy watch. The five minutes were up, and Mr. Thompson released Jeanette from his grasp, as she struggled to cough up the water that seeped into her lungs, and gasp for air at the same time. Boss grabbed Jeanette by the scruff of her sweater, and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Boss sneered, "try anything stupid, and you face the consequences."

Later that evening, Jeanette lay in her cot in D block. In the past 48 hours, eight different men had paid to have sex with her. Each time, it got worse, and worse. She hated it so much. She so missed her family, she wondered if they were working to find her. If Jeanette couldn't completely escape the whorehouse herself, then she had to help her family find her. But how? The darkness transitioned into lightness in a matter of minutes, before Jeanette felt a banging at the head of her cot.

"Up, Number 32!" Lori snapped. "Time to hit the showers!"

Jeanette sat up in her cot, as Lori stepped over to the next cot, instructing the other girl in the same fashion. Once a week, the girls in D block are allowed a shower. Jeanette so longed for a douche while she showered, to clean herself out, all she could do was direct the shower waters up inside her vagina, and rinse herself out as best she could. Moments later, the showers cut off, all at once, it was time for the D girls to finish bathing, and go back to work. The only thing that offered Jeanette some hope was that it took awhile at the beginning of each day for business to make it her way, since she was numbered so far down the line, it was during her off time, where she pondered her next move. As if by a stroke of good fortune, Jeanette darted her eyes across D block, and noticed a pad of paper, and a coffee cup full of pencils and pens on Lori's desk. That was it. If she were at sea, it would be a matter of slipping the letter into a bottle and tossing it into the water, but since she was on dry land, maybe she could fold the message into a paper airplane, and send it flying out of the compound somehow? Luckily for Jeanette, Lori rarely actually sat behind her desk, because when she wasn't busy keeping track of the D girls, she had customers of her own requesting to see her. Jeanette decided she would wait, until she was sure Lori was completely preoccupied, and work on her letter, discretely.

"Lori!" A guard yelled, as he entered D block. "A customer's here to relieve you of your duty."

"Hot damn!" Lori said, dropping her clipboard. "'Bout fuckin' time, I haven't had a good time in four days!"

With Lori out of the room, Jeanette would have thought she'd have a clear chance to sneaking a piece of paper and a pencil, but no such luck, as the guard took over dispatch, just as three customers returned their doorkeys, and the girls they saw.

"Alright..." the guard noted, "12! 13! 14! Get to work!"

What rotten luck, Jeanette thought to herself. The cat was out of the bag, but the doberman was back to pinching. What? Jeanette was so frustrated, her mental analogies were making little, to no sense whatsoever. She had to do something.

"Hey!" Another guard shouted, as he entered D block. "Ya left your post!"

"Somebody had to take over, while Lori tended to a customer." The first guard pointed out.

"That's Mr. Thompson's job..." the other guard pointed out, as the first dropped the clipboard, and exited the room.

Now was her chance. Jeanette got on her hands and knees, and crawled over to the desk as quickly, and as quietly as she could, before anyone else returned to dispatch. Peering over the desk, to make sure the coast was clear, Jeanette managed to tear out a sheet from the bottom of the notepad, and swipe a pencil from the cup. No other girls saw this, as they too were stuck in the voids of their own frustrations. None of them wanted to be there any less than Jeanette. Jeanette crawled back over to her cot, and began writing, using the floor as a hard surface.

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Jeanette Miller, I was kidnapped by a pair of drug dealers, then sold into prostitution, against my will._

When Mr. Thompson entered D block, he noticed something was different, he could see the top of Jeanette's head beside her bunk, but he didn't know what she was up to.

"What's going on down there?" He commanded to know.

Jeanette knew he could see her, so she carefully tucked the note, and the pencil under the canvas mattress, before standing upright. "Uh... my number sticker... it peeled off, and slipped under my bunk..." Jeanette lied, as she pretended to paste the sticker back onto her chest.

"Don't get cute..." Mr. Thompson said, before he instructed Jeanette to sit back down on her cot, and wait for business.

Jeanette would have to work on her letter later, while no one was watching. It would take awhile, but then again, so would anybody actually getting the letter, and forwarding it to her loved ones, while they in turn, would try and figure out the exact, pinpoint location of the whorehouse where she's located. In the meantime, all Jeanette could do now, was wait for her work to begin piling up, which it did by the time afternoon rolled around. By the end of the day, Mr. Thompson had told Lori that he suspected Number 32 was up to something, this did not surprise her, so she kept a steady eye on her at all times. Even though business usually came at any moment within a 24-hour period, there was a lights out session for the girls in D block between 0300 and 0600. Jeanette would gladly sacrifice the three hours of real sleep she was offered to work on her letter. At around 0320, Jeanette quietly slipped out of her bunk, and onto the floor, she pulled the paper and pencil out from under her canvas mattress, and squeezed it together, while also folding up her pillow, making it look like someone of her petite size and stature was sleeping under it. Drapping the covers over each side, Jeanette easily slipped underneath the cot to write her letter, not knowing that Lori was actually witnessing this from the window in the only door leading in and out of D block. Underneath her cot, the only way Jeanette could write her letter, was by using the light from her watch, which would only stay on for about thirty seconds, but between each thirty second interval, she would continue her dictation...

_I desperately wish to return to my family and loved ones, however, this whorehouse is heavily guarded, and there doesn't seem to be..._

Light activiation

_any way for me to escape. I am sure that my family is probably looking for me by now, but have no clue where to begin..._

Light activiation

_their search. If the authorities have managed to discover the original drug dealer's location, I doubt..._

Light activiation

_that they would be willing to talk, and disclose my location. I can tell you that from where the dealers' hideout was located, that..._

"Dammit!" Jeanette rarely swore, but she did when her pencil broke. She knew she couldn't sharpen it, as it would create too much noise.

Jeanette slipped out from under her cot, and decided to tip-toe over to Lori's desk, and find another pencil. Or better yet, a pen this time. When that was achieved, Jeanette went back to finishing her letter, however, she wasn't quite able to this time, because the pen she had grabbed just so happened to be running out of ink. Again, Jeanette slid out from under her cot, and prepared to sneak back over to the desk for another pen, but stopped, when she heard the doorknob click. Lori stepped into D block, shining her flashlight around the entire room, making sure nothing was going on. Slowly, Lori made her way over to cot #32, and shone her flashlight right on the sleeping, bespectacled face of the girl occupying it, but the light began flickering. When Lori pulled the flashlight away to make sure the battery compartment was secured tight enough, Jeanette reached for her glasses, and quickly pulled them off her face before a confused Lori shone the light back on her clear face. Lori kept the light on Jeanette's face for at least a minute, waiting to see some kind of movement. A light flutter of eyelashes, a quiver of the chin, anything. Nothing. Jeanette laid there, motionless. Lori left the room, while Jeanette quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Between Lori's sudden night patrol, and the fact that the light in her watch was beginning to grow dim due to sudden overuse, Jeanette would have to find some other way of finishing her letter.

When morning came, Jeanette was devastated to learn that she was being bumped down the line. As of that day, it was announced that because a few of the older girls were proving themselves worthy of their new profession, they were being graduated from D block. Among the mayhem of the new numbering, Jeanette now found herself being identified as Number 27. Knowing Jeanette would also be moved to a different cot, she slipped her letter under her clothing, using the waistline of her skirt as a belt to keep it in place, while she moved to her new bunk. Having been at the whorehouse for three days, Jeanette quickly learned that each girl had exactly five minutes after each session to redress and get herself coordinated for the next customer. At her quickest, Jeanette was usually able to put her entire attire - socks, underwear, bra, sweater, skirt, and shoes in about forty five seconds... surly she'd have just enough time to add to her letter between sessions.

Finally, when business made it Jeanette's way, she looked forward to those five minute intervals after each session, however, she wouldn't be writing her letter in complete secrecy. Lori had Mr. Thompson take over dispatch in D block that day, and each time Jeanette had a session with a customer, she would peer into the rooms she was taken into, usually peering through the eyes that were cut of pictures hanging in the room, or even hiding in a closet that was in a room. True to fashion, Jeanette continued resisting, and the customers continued with the abuse, but with each five minute interval that day, Jeanette managed to finish off her letter with...

_the location of the whorehouse is in the middle of a patch of woods. Given the position of the rising sun, and the route that was taken to transport me here, I would assume that these woods are located about forty, or even fifty miles northwest of the drug dealers' hideout in the hills of the desert._

_Whoever finds this message, please contact Beatrice Miller, and the proper authorities with this information. Miss Miller's home phone number is 213-555-1578. Please tell my family that I am not okay, and that I desperately wish to be taken away from this place._

_Sincerely,_  
_Jeanette Miller_

Jeanette had her letter finished, now all she had to do was figure a way to send it flying out of the compound. During one of her five minute intervals, Jeanette tried to take a tour of D wing. She was aware that the door she picked now had two guards on post outside, so she couldn't try that route again. However, as she passed one corridor, she noticed the end of it had a window. That was it. She could fly it out the window. However, she wouldn't be able to at the moment, as people were coming in and out of the other rooms, and she would've been spotted. Not to mention her current five minute interval was almost up. So saying, the next time Jeanette stood by in D block, she slipped her letter back under her mattress. This was most intriguing to Lori, who saw Jeanette was without the letter during her following session. She had to have hid it somewhere. With that, while Jeanette was preoccupied, Lori tookover dispatch in D block again, as an excuse to search for the letter. Moments later, just as Jeanette returned to D block, she gasped when she saw Lori tearing apart her bunk, discovering the letter underneath the mattress.

"Aha!" Lori proclaimed, while the other girls glanced in fear for Jeanette. "I knew you were trying something stupid!"

"Uh..." was all Jeanette could mumble.

Another few moments later, Jeanette was being cornered in Boss's office. He was aware Jeanette was trying to send out a rescue message, and that was something that couldn't be allowed. Once again, Jeanette was accused of attempted escape and insobordination, and her punishment was a little more severe than before.

"Open your mouth." Mr. Thompson demanded.

Jeanette pursed her lips.

"You heard 'im!" Lori pressed. "Open your mouth!"

Jeanette hesistantly parted her lips, but it wasn't good enough.

Mr. Thompson groaned. "No... open your mouth wide!" He emphasized.

Jeanette sighed, before opening her mouth as wide as she could. When Boss finished smoking his cigar, he walked over to Jeanette, and extinguished it right on her tounge. Jeanette shrieked in agony.

"Something tells me you still haven't quite got the message..." Boss said, as he tossed the butt into his waste basket. "Grab the iron pick for me, Lori..."

Lori walked over to Boss's large, marble fireplace, where she grabbed the pick used to break apart burning firewood, and feeding the fire. Jeanette winced her eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen. By the time Boss was finished, Jeanette's tounge looked like one giant blister.

"I'm warning you, girly..." Boss growled. "Your pressing me... keep this up, and you won't just be punished for your mistakes, but you will be made an example of... and it won't be pretty."

Normally, the quite timid chipette would give up at this point, but being the one place she least wanted to be, Jeanette was determined to get help for her plight, one way, or another. It was then that Jeanette noticed something about Boss's office that Lori lacked on her desk in D block - a telephone. Not only that, but Jeanette also remembered seeing some sort of phone on a pole on the property outside. The only thing would be that Jeanette would have to wait for a few days for her tounge to heal... or at least healed enough for her to speak coherently, she was aware that the tounge is the fastest healing part of the body, but because of the severe burns she received, it wouldn't be like waiting for a bump brought on bite eating something too hot to go away in a couple of days.

Business carried on as usual for the rest of the week, except for the fact that now, Jeanette was constantly being monitored. During lights out, Lori had to stay at her post, to make sure Jeanette didn't try to pull another stunt, meanwhile during the day, a guard had to stand outside the door of whatever room she was taken into for another customer session. Jeanette realized that trying to pull her next stunt would be extremely difficult, maybe even completely possible, but she was persistant, and she was determined. In fact, by the end of the week, Jeanette saw what looked like a golden opportunity, when was she finished with one customer, she noticed that Boss wasn't in office. Making sure her guards were no longer watching her, she slipped into his office, closing the door behind her, and quickly made her way over to his phone. With lightning speed, she dialed her home phone number, but was met with nothing but a dial tone. She was confused, until an operator got on the line.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette asked the operator. "Dial 9 first? Sorry..." Jeanette dialed 9, before continuing to dial her number, but before she could finish, one of the doors in Boss's office opened, and he stepped out of his private bathroom.

"Hey!" He called out, before Jeanette made a break for it. "Get that girl!"

The guards were alarmed, and saw Jeanette race out of Boss's office, they tried to catch her, but ended up tackling each other, allowing her to slip away. She raced down D wing, and down the corridor where she saw the window, all the while, guard continued their pursuit, while other girls, who happened to finish their current sessions cheered her on. Jeanette impulsively decided to just jump through the window, rather than waste time trying to unlock it an open it. Jeanette landed on the soggy ground outside, while the rain continued to pour, making the grass and mud slippery for her to run on. She ran around the compound, until she found the phone on the pole she remembered seeing.

"Operator?! Please operator, help me!" Jeanette pleaded into the phone as the thunder rumbled. "Please, I need help, get me 213-555..." before Jeanette could finish the number, lightning struck the ground just a few feet away from her. The stunned Jeanette fell back, completely dazed, as her vision blurred, and she struggled to remain conscious, as rain continued to pour on her.

Jeanette awoken facing the wooden fence, boardering the whorehouse, however, she knew that she wasn't about to make it to freedom at any second. She could sense that she was, somehow, suspended in the air. She then realized that her wrists, and ankles were tied, hanging from two, tall wooden stakes in the back courtyard of the whorehouse. On top of that, she was completely naked. From behind, Jeanette could hear the murmurs of the other girls, who were summoned in the courtyard. Peering over her shoulder the best she could, Jeanette felt absolutely humilated. If she thought simply being displayed in such a savage, naked manner was how she was being made an example, she would be dead wrong, when the murmuring quickly came to a silence, and the sounds of heavy footsteps slowly approached. When Jeanette suddenly heard a faint wooshing sound, she so hoped that was the beginning signs of a tornado beginning to form in the cold, gray skies that hovered above them, but was soon proven wrong by the sound of a loud crack, and the indescribable pain that rippled across her back, causing her to squint her eyes and gnash her teeth. Mr. Thompson lashed Jeanette across her back again, and she does all could to keep from crying, all the while the other girls watching would whimper or cringe, one girl even fainted. After fifteen minutes, forty lashes had transformed Jeanette's flawless flesh-colored back into a large patch of red leisions, looking as if she had fallen back into a vat of raw beef. Most of the girls forced to witness the spectacle were sickened by the sight, some swallowing the vomit that upchucked into their mouths.

It was made clear that Jeanette was, indeed, made an example of. She was an example of what could happen to any girl who continuously attempted to escape the whorehouse, while at the same time, Jeanette received death threats from the staff if she made an escape attempt just one more time.


	3. Hook, Line and Sinker

"Tina: The Untold Story" Chapter Three - Hook, Line and Sinker

Save for customer sessions, most of the entire whorehouse was quiet for the next few days, especially D block. Most of the girls in D block were relatively new to the house, and they were now scared out of their wits at the prospects of what would happen to them if they attempted to escape, after being forced to witness the example that was being made. The example's bunk in D block had a sign on the canvas pillow that read 'TEMPORARILY OUT OF COMMISSION'. The example could not be trusted. Punishing her for her escape attempts failed, extra guards on her didn't work, as a result, no one on staff trusted her, so she was sent to solitary confinement. What could have been used as a garage if this was a normal house, was used as a prison in the whorehouse, and the prison was solitary confinement, and Jeanette was condemned to solitary confinement. The lighting in solitary confinement had been removed, and the only light Jeanette could receive was from possible bullet holes in the wall, and through the cracks in the door, where one of the guards would come through three times a day, to offer her a meal of unfiltered tap water and saltine crackers. The room was completely empty, the only place where Jeanette could sit or lie down was on the cold, filthy, cement floor. Sometimes, for a chance of pace, she would sit on the ball of her ball-and-chain. And the pain. The pain she was in. Not only did Jeanette have trouble sleeping this time, due to the hard, cold floor, but because she almost always slept on her back... now she had to adapt to sleeping on her stomach, which she wasn't used to, and was difficult for her. She couldn't even wear any kind of top, because her back was so tender and raw, even the softness of the woolen fibers of her sweater presented a stinging sensation across her back.

"Alright, alright, 1! 2! 3! Get to work!" Lori drilled, when short-on-cash customers began to arrive in D block for discount sexual pleasures.

The new Numbers 1, 2, and 3 sadly left their cots, and were taken by the customers that had been given their numbers to spend fifteen minutes to half-an-hour being violated by these men. Moments later, Mr. Thompson entered D block.

"Lori, the Boss wants to have a conference with you." He explained.

"What is it this time?" Lori asked, breaking away from her clipboard.

"Guess, genius!" Mr. Thompson said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, not the reject again!" Lori moaned.

Mr. Thompson nodded, as he reached out his hand, motioning for her to hand him the clipboard, while he takes over dispatch in D block.

"Fine..." Lori sighed, as she left her post, and exited D block.

Boss lit up another of his favorite illegally imported cigars, as he waited for Lori to step in.

"What'd she do this time?" Lori asked, as she walked in.

"Nothing, thank god," Boss said, out of the corner of his mouth, "but that's not quite the point. Sit."

Lori took the seat in front of Boss's desk. "Look Boss, we've had alot of girls brought in here who didn't want to be here, but this girl's like the Rosa Parks of them all... she's been nothing but trouble since Mr. Thompson brought her in!"

"Yes, I'm aware Lori, I have been around here since then." Boss pointed out.

"Why wait?" Lori asked. "Why don't we just go ahead and kill her now? You know as soon as she's released from solitary confinement, she's gonna try and escape, or call for help again... they told her to her face, one more stunt like that, and she will be killed... let's just get it over with!"

"Hold up now!" Boss said, his cigar tumbling out of his mouth. "As I told you before, business has been slacking, and any girl we can get is an asset!"

"But she's not giving her customers their money's worth!" Lori pointed out. "Even for discounts!"

"Lori..." Boss began, "it's desperate times like this, that call for desperate measures."

Lori sunk in her seat. "Oh Boss... please no..."

Boss raised his eyebrow. "It works all the time... it'll have to work again this time."

Lori buried her face into her hands. She was the most important girl in the operation for various different reasons, including one that Boss is hinting about. If there was one part of her seniority she hated, it was this.

"You know the score," Boss reminded her, "all you have to is build up her confidence, take her under your wing, so to speak."

Lori shook her head. "You know how much I hate doing this!"

"And you know how much I hate arguing with my best girl!" Boss pointed out. "Don't disappoint me, Lori."

"Even if I gave her the business," Lori continued, "what good would it do? I'm tellin' ya Boss, this girl is beyond hopeless!"

Boss leaned back in his large, leather chair, pondering about the situation himself, before he slowly started to reveal a small, half smile. "I think I may have found an angle..."

"What's that?" Lori asked.

Boss brought up his finger, and motioned for Lori to come a little closer, so he could whisper his idea into her ear. The more Boss whispered, the more Lori grimmaced and cringed, that is until at one point, she began smiling in almost a devilish manner as he was. Perhaps the results of this new plan would work like a charm?

Moments later, the door in solitary confinement swung open in the blink of an eye, and Jeanette saw the silohuette of Lori appearing in the door way. Jeanette sighed. They probably were going to inflict more pain on her somehow, but apparently this wasn't the case. Lori walked over to Jeanette's body on the floor, and unlocked the shackle around her swollen ankle. Lori grabbed Jeanette by her arm, and began to drag her out of solitary confinement.

"Come on, come on, let's go, reject!" Lori said. "Thanks to your insobordination, I'm temporarily losing my commission to babysit you!"

Jeanette was confused. Babysit her? What does this mean? Shortly later, Lori brought Jeanette into her private chambers in the whorehouse. Lori's room looked a bit like a one bed hotel room. More like a hotel suite. Jeanette was more confused by now, how could such a filthy, disgusting place as this have such a lovely room? Even the Boss's poorly kept office with the antique oak desk, and marble fireplace paled in comparison to Lori's room.

"Sit down!" Lori commanded of Jeanette, pointing at her bed.

Jeanette easily sat down on the queen-sized, pillow top mattress bed, somewhat in awe of the Egyptian cotton sheets that covered the bed, and the soft, woven comforter folded at the foot of the bed.

"That remind you of your life of royalty?" Lori asked, sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette asked.

Lori rolled her eyes. "You're slow for someone who was in the fast lane."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeanette said. "I suppose this is more punishment for me?"

"Again, I'm not here to punish you... I'm here to babysit you!" Lori said, as she grabbed a can of beer from her minifridge. "You were like a big, music superstar, weren't you?"

"Me?" Jeanette asked. "A superstar? Hardly..."

"Come on..." Lori pressed.

"I wasn't!" Jeanette said. "Sure, my sisters and I are a band, we've performed numerous concerts across the country, but when we're not performing, we're normal teenager. We hang out with friends, we go to school, we live in a modest two-story house in the suburbs..."

Lori shook her head, before sipping her beer. "I figured you'd be used to a life of royalty... I thought maybe that's why you hate it here so much."

"No, I'll tell you why I hate it here so much..." Jeanette said, hopping off the bed, "I hate being treated like a rape victim five times a day, by strange men I've never met before, when I shouldn't even be subjected to sexual intercourses at this age!"

"Simmer down there, hothead!" Lori said. "It only seems like rape because you act like you're being raped!"

"That's because legally, I am being raped!" Jeanette snapped.

"Sit down!" Lori said, forcing Jeanette back down on the bed. "You know... if you'd quit resisting so much, and acting like a baby, then maybe your customers would be a little more gentle with you!"

"I resist because I don't want to do this! Nobody seems to be grasping that message!" Jeanette said.

"Oh, come on Jeanette, it's not that bad." Lori said, as she sat next to Jeanette, "things could improve for you, but the only one holding you back this time is yourself."

"I don't want things to improve, I just want to get out of here!" Jeanette said, as she hopped off the bed, and walked over to the easy chair that was across the room. "What do you mean 'this time'?"

"What do you think I mean?" Lori asked. "Come on Jeanette, you've been held back all your life."

Jeanette paused, beginning to see past Lori's scheme. "That's a lie! Nobody's ever held me back!"

"Oh really?" Lori asked. "What about your sisters?"

"What about my sisters?!" Jeanette asked. "They wouldn't hold me back!"

"Really?" Lori asked. "Then how come whenever I read about your band, I always read about your sisters... like Brittany for example... and never about you?"

"Brittany likes being in the public eye!" Jeanette explained. "I don't. I like my privacy. My personal life is personal for a reason."

"Then why would you want to be in a band anyway?" Lori asked.

"Because I love to sing with my sisters!" Jeanette said.

"Even if you're reduced to just a backup?" Lori asked.

"Now what are you getting at?" Jeanette asked.

"I always see Brittany doing lead vocals and solos... even your other sister, the chubby one gets solos from time to time... I've never seen you do solos..." Lori pointed out.

"Well..." Jeanette began, "well... well..."

"Well what?" Lori asked.

"Well... I've... never been offered a solo..." Jeanette said.

"Uh huh..." Lori nodded, sipping her beer again. "And you say you're not being held back."

"I'm not!" Jeanette said. "I'm sure if there was a song that our manager thought I could handle sololy I could... or..."

"Or what?" Lori asked.

"Or..." Jeanette paused. "If... if... if Brittany would let me..."

Lori nodded again. "I thought so."

Jeanette sighed. "Okay... maybe Brittany does hold me back... a little... but... you have to know Brittany to understand I'm not a wimp..."

Lori snickered, acting like Jeanette was lying.

"I'm not!" Jeanette snapped. "It's just... well... if Brittany's happy, everybody's happy..."

"Sounds like your sister's a bit of a dominatrix." Lori said, finishing her beer. "You want anything?"

"No, thank you," Jeanette said, "I'm too young to drink alcohol."

"Water, then?" Lori asked.

"I've had enough water." Jeanette said, referring to the past few days where she was on nothing but water and crackers in solitary confinement.

Lori tossed the empty beer can into the wastebasket, before speading out on her bed. "So you don't deny that you've been held back?"

Jeanette sighed. "I suppose to some degree I've been held back... but again, you have to really know Brittany to understand her... I mean, I'm used to her always getting her way... that's just the way Brittany is... she likes being the center of attention, she like getting all the publicity, she likes all that... now I probably wouldn't mind being able to show off some of my own vocal talents in a solo from time to time, but I've never been offered one... but again, I don't like being in the spotlight all the time, I don't like being the center of attention, I don't like excessive publicity."

"But Brittany does hold you back?" Lori asked again.

"Yes, okay?!" Jeanette snapped. "Brittany holds me back! Happy?!"

"Hey!" Lori said, sitting up. "No need to get defensive here! Sounds like your sister's a real bitch."

Jeanette shrugged. "She can be... but she has a tender, loving side too."

"Really?" Lori asked.

"Yes..." Jeanette said. "Matter of fact... I miss her entirely... between the abuse I'm getting here from your staff and my so-called customers, I miss being pushed around by Brittany... but I also miss the way she would make up with me afterwards."

"How?" Lori asked.

"Well..." Jeanette said, with tears forming in her eyes. "She'd... she'd say 'Jeanette?'... and then she'd... she'd wrap her arms around my middle... and she'd hold me close to her... she'd say... 'I'm sorry Jeanette, I'm sorry,'... and she'd kiss me on my cheek..."

Lori paused for a moment. "Would you like to see her again?"

Jeanette nodded, as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Look..." Lori began, "there actually is a way for you to escape from this place."

Jeanette looked up. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Lori said, "I'm not jiving you."

"How?!" Jeanette pleaded to know.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Lori pressed. "Listen... there is a chance for you to escape this place... however..."

"However?" Jeanette asked, sensing she wouldn't like it.

"It may take years." Lori admitted.

"Years?!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Shh!" Lori repeated. "Yes, it would take years... but it is possible."

"But how?" Jeanette asked.

"Promotions." Lori pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

Lori sighed. "If you got promoted to the streets, you could definitely make an escape then."

"Promoted to the streets?" Jeanette asked.

Lori groaned, at Jeanette's lack of knowledge. "You know? 'Corners'?"

"Oh!" Jeanette said.

"If you got promoted to the streets, your chances of escaping wouldn't be so slim." Lori said.

Jeanette paused. "And it would take years to get to that promotion?"

"Well..." Lori continued, "most of the time it does... but sometimes, it can take months."

"How?" Jeanette asked.

"Eh, you'd never make it." Lori said, as she got off her bed, and walked to her dresser, to light up a cigeratte.

"Why not?" Jeanette asked.

Lori blew out smoke. "If you keep resisting and acting like a baby, at this rate, you'd be a shut-in in D block for the rest of your days."

"But, as I told you, I don't like being treated like a sexy play thing!" Jeanette said.

"Jeanette..." Lori began, "if you went along with the flow, the customers would treat you better, and if the customers treated you better, you'd get better recommendations... if your performance improved, you could graduate from D block, and then you wouldn't be a first come, first serve discount prostitute... people could request to spend a session with you... if you proved yourself worthy, who knows? Eventually, you the Boss would see your promotion to the streets."

Jeanette shook her head. "It sounds almost impossible..."

Lori placed a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "I won't lie to you Jeanette... it can be impossible in one aspect."

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"Well... there's always the possibility that you could actually grow to like this profession... and if you made it to the streets, escape may be the farthest thing from your mind."

Jeanette's eyes widened.

"But," Lori said, "you seem like a smart, determined girl... I doubt that could happen in your case."

Jeanette nodded. "You're right! I would never like being a prostitute, no matter how far up I could get promoted."

Lori nodded.

"But..." Jeanette said, "if I got promoted to the streets... then I could escape?"

"Yeah!" Lori said. "You'd have no supervision, you'd have the freedom to work wherever you wanted... all you'd have to do then is find your way back home."

Jeanette softly sighed, before actually looking Lori square in the eye. "I really would like to go home."

Lori smiled. "I know you do."

Jeanette sighed again. "I guess... I guess I could do whatever it would take to get promoted to the streets, so I can make a break for it."

"That's the spirit!" Lori said.

"But..." Jeanette said, "it's going to be hard to enjoy prostituting myself."

"You make it hard on yourself, Jeanette..." Lori said, "you don't have to enjoy it, persay... just tolerate it an awful lot... but you have to give your customer's their money's worth... don't act like they're raping you... show them that you mean to give them a good time."

Jeanette shrugged. "I wouldn't know how to do that."

Lori sneered. "Let me show you a thing or two..."

Lori coaxed Jeanette onto her bed, and slowly, yet seductively began to undress herself. As Jeanette watched, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but at the same time, there was something about the way Lori undressed herself, that seemed like a turn on.

"Here..." Lori cooed, reaching out for Jeanette, "let me help you..."

Jeanette actually didn't resist, as Lori slowly began to peel the layers of clothing off of Jeanette. Soon, both girls were stripped to their underwear, and Lori began making out with Jeanette, the young chipette was being seduced. Lori opened one eye, when she heard Jeanette making soft moans of pleasure, she smiled, as she continued her seduction. After Lori taught Jeanette how snog, she took it a step further, by kissing her down her neck, down to her shoulders, then to her little breasts. Lori licked, nibbled, and sucked on one of Jeanette's nipples, while Jeanette shivered a little from the chill running down her spine, and the goosebumps forming over the rest of body, the sensation was new and alien to her, yet it felt so intoxicating. Knowing Jeanette's back was still sore and tender, Lori had Jeanette sit up on her knees, as she worked her way down to her stomach, and began sticking out her tounge, and twirling it in and around Jeanette's belly button. Jeanette giggle slightly, as it tickled a little, yet she didn't want Lori to stop. Finally, Lori finished her lesson, by having Jeanette crouch down on her hands and knees. Lori strapped on one of her sex toys, before she pulled down Jeanette's underwear, and thrusted the fake shaft deep into Jeanette, from behind. Jeanette, by this time, was so seduced, that she actually found herself asking Lori to go faster and faster. Lori complied, and thrusted into Jeanette faster and faster, while Jeanette continued letter out moans of pleasure, until finally, Jeanette's fluids dripped out.

Moments later, Lori offered Jeanette a cigarette.

"I don't smoke..." Jeanette said, as she panted.

"It'll help," Lori said, slipping the cigarette into Jeanette's mouth, and lighting it for her, "good breathing exercize, it helps you calm yourself down, as well as clear your mind."

Jeanette inhaled, but coughed.

"You'll get used to it." Lori said, as she finished her own cigarette. "So, what'd ya think?"

"Oh, Lori..." Jeanette said, as she blew out smoke herself, "I can't even describe how that was like..."

Lori smiled. "See? When you cooperate, you don't have to endure any of the abuse you're bringing on yourself from your customers."

Jeanette nodded, but she didn't forget her motive behind this, "and you're saying if I can keep this up, then I can make it to the streets?"

"Mmhmm," Lori replied, "and then, you'd be scotfree... you'd be home with your family... and you won't have to sell yourself for sex ever again."

Jeanette nodded again. "Right. If it'll help me see freedom, and my family again... then... then I guess I can continue to sacrifice my sanctity... after all... lots of people have to sacrifice important things, for even more important things."

"Yeah," Lori said, "just remember... don't fight back... go with the flow... and your customers might start giving you the exact same treatment... and you did like it, didn't you?" Lori nudged Jeanette.

"Yeah... I kinda did..." Jeanette blushed, at giving another girl who just had sex with her a complement.

"And for future reference," Lori continued, "if you should ever come across a female customer, and you probably will once-in-a-blue-moon, just remember everything I just taught you... and they'll feel like the luckiest women in the world."

Jeanette nodded. "If it'll get me to freedom in the future, then I'll do it!"

"There you go! Oh... and one more thing..." Lori said.

"Yeah?" Jeanette asked.

"Let's just keep this between you and me, capice?" Lori asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Mum's the word. I can sure capice that!"

Lori smiled. "Look... I'll let you stay in here, I gotta get back to dispatch in D block... you won't be trying anything stupid will you?"

Jeanette shook her head. "No... I'm just going to concentrate on what I have to do to get myself promoted to the streets."

"You'll make it, Jeanette," Lori said, "you'll make it."

Jeanette rested on Lori's comfortable bed, while she left her room, locking the door behind her. Lori sneered evilly, as she walked down the corridor to D block. "Hook, line and sinker."


	4. Transformation Central

"Tina: The Untold Story" Chapter Four - Transformation Central

0300. It was time for lights out in D block, and this time, Lori didn't have to stay at her post, since there wasn't a problematic D girl giving the house any problems. Shortly later, Lori stepped into Boss's office, to go over the progress in her 'pep talk' with D block's Number 27.

"So, how'd it go?" Boss asked.

"I don't think we'll have any more problems with her for awhile," Lori smirked, "she was alot more gullible than I thought she'd be."

"Well, don't let your guard down," Boss added, "I want you to keep being consistant with her... keep up the escape promise for now, but as she goes along, slowly shift your gears."

Lori nodded. "You can count on me!"

"I know I can," Boss said, extinguishing his cigar in his blownglass ashtray, "you've yet to disappoint me around here."

Lori smiled sheepishly. Later still, when she returned to her private chambers, she had discovered Jeanette had fallen asleep atop her bed, but awoken when she door was shut.

"Oh, I woke you, I'm sorry..." Lori said.

"No, that's okay..." Jeanette said, with a yawn, as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, "what time is it?"

"0315." Lori said, looking at her watch. "You might as well catch up on some rest, I don't believe the Boss is willing to let you to return to work so soon."

"Oh," Jeanette mumbled, "but... I'll behave myself, and go with the flow... I'll show him I'm determined to move up in the ranks."

"I believe you," Lori said, "but Boss is stubborn... I think for your own protection, you should just lay low for a few more days... like I said, you can stay in here with me for the time being."

Jeanette sighed, she might as well take advantage of Lori's forced hospitality while she can, because after this, it maybe a while before she'll be sleeping on a real bed again.

"I thought maybe tomorrow, I could show you a few more pointers," Lori said, as she laid next to Jeanette on the bed, "the more little secrets you know about, you more you'll be able to excite and entice your customers."

"Fine." Jeanette said. "I've already got my escape plan figured out."

"Good for you!" Lori said, reaching over, and rubbing the top of Jeanette's head.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, "and it's so simple... Los Angeles is the closest big city to this location apparently, I live in the suburbs of LA... it's as simple as that... I can request to work the corners in LA, then I can easily find my way home after that."

"Don't worry, Jeanette," Lori said, continue rubbing Jeanette's head, "you'll make it!"

Jeanette smiled, determined to get herself promoted to the streets, even if it meant continuing to sacrifice her sanctity to do so. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Lori asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Jeanette said.

"No, come on... you can tell me." Lori said, nudging Jeanette's shoulder.

"I just happened to think..." Jeanette said, "with my 'knowledge'... if my crush and I ever got together, and got hitched... just think of all the fun he'd have with me in bed..."

Lori chuckled. "He'd be a hell of a lucky guy then!"

Jeanette continued giggling, almost ashamed of herself for thinking such naughty thoughts, but at the same time, actually liked thinking about the moves she could use on Simon in the future. Lori was already back to work by 0600 like usual, but she allowed Jeanette to slip in, at least until 1100.

"Hey..." Lori cooed into Jeanette's ear, waking her from her slumber. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Jeanette's eyes fluttered open. "Lori?"

"That's me, alright!" Lori said, before she flipped on the lights in her chambers. "You don't want to waste your entire day sleepin', do you?"

Jeanette yawned, as she carefully leaned up, sometimes the slightest movement caused an intense stinging sensation across her sore back. "I don't know... it might be nice, for a change."

Lori chuckled. "Hey, I let you sleep in as it is, it's after 1100! Besides, I made you breakfast."

"You did?" Jeanette asked, as she was handed a plate with a piece of toast, topped with a poached egg.

"You've got a nice shape, Jeanette," Lori said, as she handed Jeanette her breakfast, "tip number 1... if you wanna maintain that nice shape, you gotta maintain a healthy and nutritious diet... no more sugary cereal, no more pop tarts... you're not a little kid anymore, it's time you stopped eating like one. We women have to take care of ourselves!"

Jeanette quickly ate the first decent meal she's had in nearly two weeks. "But I see you drink beer from time to time... alcohol is quite fattening..."

"Tip number 2..." Lori added, with a wink, "it doesn't hurt to splurge from time to time."

Jeanette finished her breakfast, before Lori handed her a bottle of water. "You got such lovely skin... tip number 3, drinking lots of water will help you keep that skin looking and feeling lovely."

"I'm surprised Brittany hasn't resorted to any diets like this yet," Jeanette mentioned, "she's very self conscious about her looks and all."

"Just think," Lori said, "when you escape, you could actually teach her a thing or two."

"Please..." Jeanette said, "when I get out of here, I want to restore order to the world, not continue to turn it upside down."

Moments later, Lori was gently massaging ointment across Jeanette's tender back, to help speed up the recovery, she explained that even the slightest blimishes could be costly for customers who were turned off. For the rest of the day, Lori demonstrated various pointers to Jeanette, ranging from different forms of seduction when beginning a session, to various moves to make for both the top and bottom positions, to how to make her big finishes something specatular. Lori even gave Jeanette demonstrations on oral sex, for both male and female customers. Jeanette was sure she could handle this, she got into the mindframe that this wasn't any different from all the various studies she had to remember for exams and tests in school. Lori spent about a week training Jeanette, and on their final night together, they had one last pillow talk with each other.

"... just until your back completely heals," Lori said, "it won't hurt, and it'll also allow your customers to use their own imaginations, which sometimes can be just as exciting as the real thing."

"I'll give it my best shot!" Jeanette said.

"Good." Lori said. "Just remember, nobody's holding you back."

"Right!" Jeanette said.

"I'll talk to the Boss tomorrow," Lori continued, "see if he can't get you back into commission... but you understand for right now, you'll still have to return to D block... I can vouch for you, but you have to prove yourself too, you know."

Jeanette nodded. "I can handle it."

"And just think, everyday, you'll be one step closer to freedom." Lori said.

Jeanette smiled. She would do whatever it took to get herself promoted to the streets, so she can make a break for it. Lori placed her fingers under Jeanette's chin, gently raising her head.

"Make me proud, my little protege." Lori said.

"I will." Jeanette said, before Lori gave her a sensual good night kiss.

Early the next day, Lori had Jeanette in the Boss's office, hamming it up as best as she could to be convincing to not only the put-upon Boss, but the unsuspecting Jeanette, as well. "I'm telling you, she's a changed girl! She's willing to give it another shot!"

Boss shook his head. "I don't believe it... this girl's been nothing but trouble since she got here."

"She won't be any trouble for us anymore!" Lori said. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Yes," Boss said, "but that's besides the point..." Boss looked over Jeanette. "She doesn't look like a changed girl to me."

Jeanette furrowed her brow, glancing Boss in the eye.

"But, seeing as how we need all the girls we can get, I'll give her another shot..." Boss said, "but she's goin' back to D block... if she thinks she's a changed girl, she'll have to prove it."

"Fine... let's go..." Lori said, as she escorted Jeanette out of Boss's office, but not before she turned, and gave Boss a wink, as he returned the gesture. Lori then escorted Jeanette down the corridor leading to D block. "He's a tough cookie, you're gonna have to give it 110% when you go to work."

"I will." Jeanette said.

"Oh, by the way," Lori said, "we have some openings, some of the D girls managed to prove themselves worthy, and got promoted, so now you're being bumped up to Number 23."

"Fine." Jeanette said.

When Lori and Jeanette returned to D block, all eyes turned on them. Not only were most of the D girls scared of Lori, but they were also anxious on what was happening to the 'insobordinate reject' all this time.

"Good luck." Lori mumbled.

"Thanks." Jeanette mumbled back, as Lori handed Jeanette her new number sticker to paste upon her chest. Jeanette took a firm seat on bunk 23, crossing her legs, and folding her arms, just waiting for business to pile up. I can do this, she thought to herself, I can make this work, I can do this.

Moments later... "Number 23!" Lori called out.

What am I getting into? Jeanette thought. There's no way I can do this, I can't do this, I can't.

"Number 23! Get your butt into gear!" Lori called out.

Here goes nothing. Jeanette got up from her cot, and made her way over to her customer, while Lori handed him the key, and told him what room was vacant.

"You go, girl." Lori whispered to the nervous Jeanette.

Shortly later, the customer took Jeanette into the vacant room, ready for sexual pleasures. Jeanette quietly gulped, while the customer began to unzip his pants.

"Um... what's the rush?" Jeanette asked.

"What?" The customer asked, caught off guard.

"We have up to half an hour..." Jeanette continued, adding a bit of breathiness to her voice, "sometimes anticipation can highten the pleasure of the entire experience..."

The customer was a little surprised... was this girl actually a discount whore? She seems more like the real thing.

"Let me show you a thing or two..." Jeanette said, getting down on her knees, and waddling her way over to her customer, while licking her lips.

After about fifteen minutes, the customer returned to D block with the doorkey, as well $200.

"Uh, that extra hundred?" The customer mumbled. "She can have that."

"That good, huh?" Lori asked, as she slipped the key into the slot on the wall.

"I haven't had such a good time since the last time I was able to afford a real good time." The customer said, before leaving, satisfied.

Sounded like everything went smoothly. As Jeanette left the room herself, she couldn't believe what she had just done, yet at the same time, she felt just a little proud of herself, for not chickening out after all. Suddenly, freedom was tasting even better than what she had just previously swallowed. When Jeanette made it back to D block, Lori handed her the extra hundred.

"You're the first D girl who ever got a tip!" Lori said.

"I got a tip?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep..." Lori said, stuffing the money into Jeanette's skirt. "Don't get too carried away now... remember, it's going to take some time before you can convince the Boss to change his mind about you."

"Yeah, okay..." Jeanette said, before returning to her bunk. She couldn't believe that not only did this man pay for her services, but he gave her a tip as well. Jeanette struggled to comprehend what she had just done... apparently she did something right, to be given such a hefty tip as this. Lori later explained to Jeanette that once she gets out of D block, rather than her entire pay going to the Boss, she would be able to keep a large percentage of her earnings, she could be filthy rich, as alot of customers are willing to spend big money just to spend half an hour with one of the girls. Jeanette decided if that was the case, then when she escaped, she would put her earnings towards her and her sisters' college educations... assuming she would be able to escape by the time they've graduated high school... meanwhile, she was sure she'd probably have to repeat grades 11 and 12.

In the months to come, Jeanette kept her act up, coming to the point where customers were actually trying to schedule their visits, so that by the time they would arrive, they would end up being served whatever number Jeanette currently was in D block, and at times, she later found herself at Numbers 20, 18 and presently 15. During each session, Jeanette tried her best to act as seductive, and luring as possible, and in turn, the abuse she once endured from customers was virtually gone, as they began to treat her like a princess, while she treated them like kings. She kept all the tips and pointers Lori had given her in mind when enticing her customers, and the one occasion where Jeanette found herself tending to a female customer, she renacted the same actions Lori had once shown her before.

Another difference, was that Jeanette was, indeed, growing to like the activities she engaged in everyday, and most of it was due to the fact that during the course of those months, Lori's secret pep talks changed in tone, going from building up promises of escape, to brainwashing...

"How's business?" Lori asked Jeanette, one evening, when she invited her back into her private chambers for dinner.

"Awesome!" Jeanette said. "Remember that one guy I gave a blow job to a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I saw he came back to see you today." Lori pointed out.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, "anyway, he was so pleased with my services, he was actually paying to return the favor..."

"Nice," Lori said, as she continued with her dinner, "you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you weren't doing this regularly, would you?"

"Hell no!" Jeanette said. "Think about it... I'm combining business, pleasure, and a cardio exercise all in one! I've got steady work, but I'm having a good time, and getting a good workout all at the same time... what a wonderful day to spend each day, I could do this forever!"

"And who do you have to thank for that?" Lori asked, winking.

Jeanette raised her champaign glass. "The one and only!"

The two girls toasted.

"So, the Boss is talking about possibly promoting you." Lori said.

"Finally!" Jeanette said.

"But..." Lori said.

"But?" Jeanette asked.

"But... he's concerned that even though you're obviously giving people their money's worth, that you wouldn't be able to entice customers at first glance." Lori said.

"What are you getting at?" Jeanette asked.

"The Boss is wanting to give you a makeover..." Lori said, "give you a new look... a new attitude."

"Hmm..." Jeanette pondered, "he may have a point..."

"I'll talk to him, and let him know you're interested." Lori said.

Sure enough, by the end of the week, Jeanette had a conference with the Boss, Mr. Thompson, and Lori, to go over her promotion, and her makeover.

"First things first," Boss began, "we already have one advantage with you..."

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"You're the only brunette we got," Boss explained, "most men are attracted to women who seem dark and mysterious..."

"That makes sense!" Jeanette squeaked.

"However," Boss continued, "it would probably behoove you to let your hair down, rather than tie it off... sometimes guys like to run their fingers through the hair, and smell it..."

With that, Jeanette ripped her ribbon from around her bun, and let her hair drop.

"Not bad!" Mr. Thompson said. "I didn't know your hair was that long."

"I could work with it," Lori said, "give you a whole new 'do!"

"Next..." Boss continued, "we got to get rid of the glasses... they're ugly... the'yre distracting..."

Jeanette paused for a moment. In the past, she would refuse to part with her glasses, but now, she saw the point Boss was making, and was willing to trade them in for contacts to correct her vision. Later, Jeanette needed to select better fitting, figure friendly wardrobe, so Boss placed them on order, after Jeanette made all her selections, and until they arrived, Lori redid Jeanette's hair, while Jeanette also worked on her strut, since she still had abit of clumsiness in her. Later still, when Jeanette's wardrobe had arrived, her three superiors all agreed one look at Jeanette in her new clothes was enough of a turn on to entice customers. Finally, there was one last thing that needed changing.

"We gotta find a new name for you..." Boss pointed out.

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

"You gotta admit," Lori added, "Jeanette is a rather stupid name... it just doesn't flow very well... it almost sounds like your gonna be sick..." Lori demonstrated by repeating 'Jeanette', as if she were trying hard not to vomit.

"I never thought about it that way..." Jeanette admitted.

"But what would be a good name for you?" Boss asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "I don't know...

Mr. Thompson began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Boss asked.

"I just can't get over this chick's transformation!" Mr. Thompson said, as Jeanette beamed. "Look at her... she's a godess! Far cry from what she looked like when she came in here."

"Indeed." Boss agreed.

"Between the glasses and everything, she almost looked like a miniature Tina Fay when we brought her here." Mr. Thompson remarked.

Suddenly, everyone was intrigued.

"I think we may have found our new name." Boss said, with a smile, as he leaned back in his chair.

Jeanette smiled. "Yeah... Tina... I like that..."

"Yeah, that's a much better name for ya!" Lori agreed.

"Okay, I think we're in business here..." Boss said, as he rose to his feet. "Tina? You're to report to the main lobby first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir!" Jeanette, or rather, Tina, responded.

Lori stepped out of Boss's office, with Tina.

"This is, like, so exciting!" Tina exclaimed.

"You're gonna make it big, Tina," Lori said, "you'd never amount to anything like this if you were never brought here."

"Yeah, you're right..." Tina said. 


	5. New Revelations

"Tina: The Untold Story" Chapter Five - New Revelations

After a year and a half at being at the whorehouse, Jeanette, who had now changed her name to Tina, no longer had thoughts of escaping. Her original motive to move up in the ranks, was that she could make it to the streets, then make a break for it. However, since then, the more she went with the flow of life at the whorehouse, the more she liked it, while at the same time, the staff had been brainwashing her. Today was Tina's big day, as she was being graduated from D block, which meant she was no longer a D girl, and now, a full-fledged prostitute.

"I've been looking forward to this day for a long time." Tina said, as Lori escorted her down a corridor she never walked before.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead!" Lori said. "You heard the Boss, with you being the only brunette around here, you're automatically dark and mysterious compared to the other girls... use that to your advantage."

"Don't worry, I plan to..." Tina said, as she flipped her hair around her shoulders, nearly catching Lori off guard.

"Take it easy, we're on the same side here..." Lori said.

Tina chuckled. "Just warmin' up."

Lori brought Tina into the main lobby, where the newly promoted whore was almost humbled. The room seemed almost as big as all outdoors, whores as far as the eye could see, and customers everywhere. Tina felt somewhat overwhelmed.

"Think you can handle it?" Lori asked.

Tina was speechless.

"Tina?" Lori pressed.

"Huh?" Tina responded. "Oh, yeah, you kidding me? I aim to please..." Tina proclaimed, as she ran her hands down her sides.

Nearly immediately afterwards, Tina began garnering attention from customers, who weren't familiar with her.

"And it's workin' already..." Tina mumbled.

"Well, have fun..." Lori said, "stop by my place anytime you're off duty."

"Fine," Tina said, "I'll see you in about a hundred years then."

Slowly, but surly, the customers were drawn to Tina, as a few of them began to approach her. Tina checked her watch.

"Well... 11:30..." she said, looking up at her perspective customers, "any of you boys in the mood for a little..." Tina began licking her lips, "early lunch?"

Tina worked like a charm in the whorehouse. She took the advice given to her, and used it to her advantage. She was the only brunette in the house, among different shades of blond, and one redhead, and the wardrobe that she had previously picked out for her work was all mostly dark. Little black dresses, deep plum colored outfits, wardrobe as dark brown as her hair, she worked hard to make herself come off as 'dark and mysterious' as possible. Pretty soon, other girls were envious. Tina began raking in customers like leaves in autumn, and the moves she used on them during each session resulted in customers lining up to spend a session with her. As Jeanette in D block, she would see mostly five customers a day, eight at the most. But as Tina in the main lobby, she was seeing so many customers a day, that everybody began to lose count, even her. She didn't care, she was offering her sex for money, and was pretty soon making anywhere between $10,000 to $15,000 a day... a far cry from the $500 she usually made as a D girl. Pretty soon, Tina began setting her own, new rules. She found that her customers couldn't resist reaching out and groping her, while she was flattered they so enjoyed her sexy new body, she found them trying to make moves on her too destracting, not only from the session, but from her job as well. She stopped allowing customers to grope her, while in the middle of the intercourse. Before or after, but not during. She had to make all the moves herself. Another new rule was that she wouldn't allow her customers to fly off the handle. Tina usually preferred to be on top, however, so seductive she was, and so wonderful her services, that some of her customers would snap, and swiftly switch positions, so they would be the ones doing all the work. She couldn't allow that. It's her job to do all the work around here, not their's. This kept up for several more months, Tina soon found herself the most valueable player in the operation, she brought in more customers a day than the other girls, and had more asking for her in advance compared to other girls, not to mention the fact that almost all her customers wouldn't stop talking about her methods. Of course, Boss saw all of this was unfolding, and decided it was time to make some changes around here.

One hot, summer's day, Lori continued her usual dispatch in D block. She almost never saw customers anymore, herself, because most of them had gone over to Tina's side. In a speak-of-the-devil moment, Tina casually strolled into D block, and ran her hand, in between Lori's thighs, catching her off her guard, while she was looking over her clipboard.

"Yoo-hoo!" Tina said.

"What up, girl?" Lori asked.

"I'll take over from here," Tina said, "Boss wants to have a little meeting with you."

"Alright, fine..." Lori handed Tina the clipboard, before leaving D block for Boss's office.

There was a small shock amongst some of the D girls. Sadly, quite a few of them, who were there around the same time as Jeanette originally was, were still in there, either proving themselves unworthy, or unfit to move up in the ranks, or simply insobordinates. Those girls who were familiar that Jeanette had been promoted, and gone through all kinds of changes had no idea just how shocking the transformation was, they almost didn't recognize her. She was unrecognizable. They couldn't imagine, that this whore, who just took over dispatch in D block momentarily, was the same girl, who, nearly two years ago, was seen almost always with her head hanging low, and her hands folded in her lap. Even the tone in her voice was different, too.

"Numbers 15 and 16! Get up here, it's time to get to work!" Tina screeched.

Afterwards, when Lori entered Boss's office, she met an unexpected fate.

"Okay, Lori..." Boss said, "we won't be requiring your services anymore."

"What?" Lori asked. "What do you mean, what are you talking about?"

"We're cutting you loose," Boss said, "we're letting you go, we're sending you to the streets."

Lori was confused. "What the hell brought this on?"

"Face it," Boss said, "we've got new blood in our veins."

"Tina..." Lori mumbled through her teeth.

"You had a good run," Boss continued, "but it's time for change, and sometimes that means cutting some good people loose... besides, you'll do just fine."

Tina was already overseeing the moving progress in Lori's private chambers. Guards were grabbing the belongings she collected during her years at the whorehouse into a small dufflebag, before she stormed in.

"What kept you?" Tina asked.

"Taking my heat, huh?" Lori asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tina asked. "I've worked hard to make it up this far... and like you said before, I got no one holding me back."

Lori was completely dumbfounded. "I don't believe this... I can't believe it..."

"Well, believe it, sweetheart," Tina said, "you're yesterday's news, I'm on top around here, now!"

"Why, you little bitch..." Lori said, "how dare you do this to me... and after I created you!"

"I created myself," Tina said, "you simply helped with the assembly. See ya!"

Lori paused in her rage, before grabbing her dufflebag, and leaving what used to be her own private chambers, for so long. "I hope you burn in hell!"

Tina, on the other hand, made herself right at home in her new private chambers, "out with the old, in with the new..."

In the months to come, Tina had found herself pretty much walking in Lori's footsteps. Tina handled everything that Lori previously handled, she took over dispatch in D block, she would backhand any of the D girls who showed insobordination, even handling the other end of a deja vu, when Boss instructed her to take a tough case under her wing, and mentor her the same way Lori had mentored her before. On top of that, Tina had it made in the whorehouse by then, during her off duty hours, she would lounge her private quarters, anything she wanted at a moment's notice, a guard would tend to her needs. In addition to that, she set her own hours, and refused to see the same customers more than twice a month, she didn't want her sessions becoming routine, especially since some customers liked to try and renact certain moves that were used during previous sessions. Tina was like the queen of the whorehouse, very high calibre, and very high maintainance, and she absolutely loved it. One evening, however, Tina was sleeping soundly in her chambers, until a dream entered her mind... a dream that seemed rather disturbing to her...

"Jeanette?" She heard the voice in her mind. "Jeanette? What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Brittany," she said, "I'm doing my homework."

"Well, stop doing your homework, and help me with my own homework!" The voice of her older sister demanded.

"I don't have time, Brittany..." she said, "between tutoring Eleanor, I'm starting to fall behind as it is... why don't you ask Simon for help?"

"Because I don't like Simon," the older sister whined, "besides, you're my bitch, whatever I say goes!"

Tina awoke from her dream. She felt so unusual. Why did she have that dream? Whatever the reason, she tried to shake it out of her head. "Ugh..." she mumbled, "that... that... that girl... always bossing me around... always holding me back... fuck her... she should see me now... if she were here, then she'd be my bitch, instead..." Tina slapped herself, in an attempt to rid her mind of any thoughts of the girl she had just dreamed about.

One day, Boss called Tina into his office.

"Tina," Boss began, "how would you like to move on?"

"Move on what?" Tina asked.

"I mean move on to the next level?" Boss asked.

"You mean workin' the streets?" Tina asked, in confirmation.

"Exactly." Boss confirmed.

Tina was excited. She remembered the talks she once had with Lori about being promoted to the streets... but back then, it was in talks on her making an escape attempt. Of course, Lori did make it a point to mention the possibility of her growing to like the prostitution profession. She was right. As far as Tina is concerned, the only escaping she'd be doing is if a new customer tried to cheat her.

"I'd like that very much." Tina said.

"Fine..." Boss said, before sticking his hand out, "been a pleasure having you around here."

"Pleasure is all mine," Tina said, shaking Boss's hand, "in more ways than one."

"I'll have one of the guards drive you down to the city... set up business wherever you want, and keep every cent of your earnings... just don't forget your roots." Boss told her.

"I won't." Tina said.

It had been just a little over three years since Tina's eyes last saw the city of Los Angeles, as soon as she saw the familiar landscape again, for the first time, she saw that things hadn't changed an awful lot. Not only that, but being familiar with the area, she knew exactly where she wanted to set up her territory. Her driver drove her into the heart of downtown Los Angeles, allowing her to take off in any direction she wanted.

"Take it easy." The driver said, as Tina exited the vehicle.

"That's the only way I take it." Tina said, as she stepped onto surface streets for the first time in years, and went about her way.

For some reason, Tina liked the sound of saying that she works the 'southside', so she decided to mark southern Los Angeles as her territory, and her services soon spread. Several people have pulled over, and offered to pay for her services, and she didn't come cheap. With her earnings, Tina bought a whole new wardrobe, going from sexy and sophisticated, to flashy and preppy, knowing she'd draw more attention quicker. On top of that, with her earnings, Tina also managed to get herself a nice, loft apartment, which she hardly spent any time in, save for her off days. She wouldn't work under certain conditions, like bad weather, and when those days would come, Tina usually passed the time away with masturbation. It seemed unatural for her to not achieve an orgasm in some form, so when she had off days, she'd thrust her fingers, or one of her favorite sex toys, as deep into her sacred opening as she could, to keep from going crazy.

It wasn't before long, that word of Tina's services began to spread, and soon, she found herself covering more than just the southern end of the city, she started to get around. Then, that day came. That one, fateful day. The day Tina was to catch a bus, to take her to her next job in another part of town, that was too far in walking distance. Tina grabbed a seat on the bus stop bench, lighting up a cigarette, while she waited. As she waited, a group of pedestrians crossed the street, and suddenly, Tina heard a voice...

"Jeanette?" The voice called out.

Jeanette? Tina hadn't heard that named being used in a long time. On top of that, the voice speaking out to her also sounded vaguely familiar. Tina slowly looked up to see who was trying to garner her attention, but when she saw the familiar face of the girl who was once her favorite, and only big sister, Tina froze for a moment. She had remembered the 'truth' she was shown these past three years, about how her sisters did nothing but hold her back, especially the way Brittany always treated her like a bitch, and a nobody. Brittany never let her do anything, and whenever she got through pushing her around, then Eleanor would step in, coddling over her, like a defenseless little animal. If there was one thing Tina didn't want, it was to have to return to that awful life she was convinced she once had, she was a woman of importance, and had more in her life now, than she did before. At least, that was what she was brainwashed to believe. Knowing that she wasn't the same girl, this person was claiming her to be, Tina simply brushed her off.

"Nah, you got the wrong person." She said to Brittany.

Brittany knew in her heart she didn't have the wrong person. She knew this slutty prostitute, waiting for the crosstown bus, was her long, lost, little sister, and she was bringing her home where she belongs, whether she likes it or not.

After the visit to the psychiatrist successfully reversed the brainwashing, and Jeanette found that she was alive again, she had trouble sleeping for weeks. She couldn't believe what had become of herself, she couldn't believe she let herself be suckered into a life a prostitution, but even worse, she couldn't believe she was convinced how horrible her family was. She could clearly see, now, that those talks were nothing but a bunch of lies, in an attempt to erase any thoughts of escape from her mind. Not only was Jeanette happy to be reunited with her family, she was also happy to be reunited with her friends as well. Especially when one friend, in particular, tried to right a wrong of his. One day, when the chipmunks paid Jeanette a long, overdue, visit, Alvin stuck around a moment, after his brothers left. He didn't have much to say, but what he did say came from the bottom of his heart.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry." Alvin said.

Jeanette blinked back her tears. "I forgive you."

It took a long time for Jeanette to get used to her old life again, but with the love, and support, of her loved ones, she eventually, was able to bounce back. Having been named an honorary graduate from her high school, Jeanette was ready to tackle college, and the new academic challenges that awaited her, leaving 'Tina' in an early, but well-needed grave.

The end. 


End file.
